Dreams of Normalcy
by graceful-silver-wolf
Summary: I might have to change that title, it's sort of spurofthemoment. So this is the story of a 16 year old American witch named Adriana who moves to London and begins to attend Hogwarts. This takes place during Harry's 6th year, without all the drama in the b


This story is set in Harry's 6th year, not including all the drama in the book lol. Of course, all Harry Potter characters/settings/terms belong to J.K Rowling. Adriana McCloy belongs to me, however. Haha, at least I own something in my story :) I'm still working on this, so chapters might take a little while, sorry! Reviews are appretiated, but please, no flames, k? I don't think anything in my story warrants flames, and if you don't like the pairings I do, then deal. :) hope ya like!

It was another year at Hogwarts, and Harry Potter was once again staring up at the great tower that stood before him. Unfortunately, there was a crowd of students shoving past him to get to the Great Hall. One of these students happened to ram right into him.

_Thud_ "Ouch!" a girl cried in surprise as she fell to the ground.

"Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't see you coming, are you ok?" Harry said, apologizing profusely while helping her to her feet.

"Oh! I'm ok. Um…" She trailed off, her eyes wandering to the lighting bolt-shaped scar that was now apparent.

He saw her look up with that familiar gape and sighed. Everyday, he went through this. Ironically, the only time he was free from such scrutiny was over the summer holidays when he was at the home of his horrible aunt and uncle. Yet he would take people staring at him over having to deal with those…magic haters any day. Seeping deeper into his train of thoughts, he completely neglected to realize that the girl had now left. Remembering her after arriving at the Great Hall, he briefly wondered at her manners. Why, she hadn't even said goodbye, let alone thank you for helping her up.

Adriana McCloy hurried through the halls of Hogwarts. Thoughts of the strange Potter boy who randomly stared into space, not answering her had left her mind completely. She had but one thought: Am I late? The truth was, Adriana had just moved to London and, consequently, had to transfer schools. Her previous school, back in the United States had been Madam Penniworth's School for the Magically Gifted. It was less of a Wizarding school than a finishing school. It had been girl's only, and had emphasized manners and ways of becoming a lady, not learning magic. Yet, Adriana was bright and stayed at the top of her academic classes, if not being a little clumsy in her mannerisms classes.

_God I hope this school is more interesting_ She thought, rushing about. In fact, she was sure it would be. She had been here for less than an hour, yet in that time she had seen a man who seemed twice as big as any man she'd ever known and then some, caught a toad that belonged to a rather dimwitted looking boy and, of course, met Harry Potter. She allowed herself a couple of minutes between worrying about getting to the Great Hall to relish the fact that she had met possibly the youngest famous wizard in all time. _Although he was a little strange_ She added to herself. That notwithstanding, he seemed nice, and she hoped she'd get to know him better soon.

Hearing a loud, chaotic noise that could only be hundreds of students gathered in one place, Adriana rejoiced in seeing the doors of the Great Hall finally. She hoped she was on time. When she received her letter of acceptance, she had been instructed to follow a "Hagrid" to the Great Hall for her "Sorting". She had no idea who this Hagrid was, and didn't know what her new headmaster, Dumbledore, meant by her "sorting" but she tried to make it to the Great Hall as fast as she could. Now alarmed at by how many people she heard in there she wondered_ Is the sorting some sort of public initiation? Do I have to do some sort of spell to get accepted by everyone? God I hope not, I'm way not ready for this._

In spite of her trepidations, Adriana took a deep breath, held her head high, and went in.

After bumping into that strange girl, Harry finally met up with Ron, Hermione and Neville. He told them about her and they all agreed it was strange.

"And the weirdest thing is, I don't think I've ever seen her around here. I probably would have noticed her…uh, never mind."

"Well, maybe she was a first year." Hermoine suggested, sensibly. Hermione was always sensible.

"No way, she definitely looked older than a first year." Harry said, thinking back. With her long, chestnut-brown hair, dark, mysterious brown eyes, full lips and full figure, there was _no way_ she was a first year. Hermione looked at him, rolling her eyes, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. She was about to say something when the doors of the Great Hall opened and a stream of first years came in, all huddled together and frightened. The sorting commenced, hindered by one student who appeared to be absent. The name "Adriana McCloy" was called a couple of times before Professor McGonagall moved on to "Alice McFinch". After the last person was called and everyone sorted, all were ready for a delicious meal the doors were opened wide again.

Adriana gulped as she faced a mass of people, all her peers, all people she was hoping to befriend. _Somehow_ she thought, _I don't think this is how to do it._ She marched up to the nearest adult who seemed to have been heading for the table with her co-workers before Adriana had burst in.

"Hi, um, my name is Adriana and I'm supposed to be sorted in the Great Hall. This, uh…this _is_ the Great Hall, isn't it?"

Professor McGonagall stared at her incredulously for a total of five seconds before ordering her to sit down on the stool. Adriana looked at the empty stool, not sure what would come next. She sat down cautiously, although somewhat relieved by the presence of teachers. All of a sudden, her world went black as an enormous black hat was placed upon her head. She waited tentatively until all of a sudden, she heard a voice, come seemingly out of nowhere, talking in her ears.

"Hmm, it does not do to be late, young missy. If you keep the Great Sorting Hat waiting too long you'll be out of luck."

"I know, I'm so sorry! I just…got a little lost…" Adriana said, trailing off, not realizing she was speaking to an inanimate object.

"Fret not, I haven't gone yet. Now lets take a look inside this noggin of yours, shall we? Hmm, I see you're quite old…in your sixth year! Why are you being sorted so late my dear?"

"Well, you see, I moved here from the US a couple months ago, and in my old school we weren't…sorted…"

"Mhhmm, I see. Well, we'll have to make sure this is a good sorting then. Now, lets see…I see…oooh, very smart, very smart indeed. A bit clumsy too, but that's alright m'dear. I see you're good with money too, know how to save every last penny. Perhaps a little greedy, eh?"

"No no! Once my mother died, I had to make sure my dad was on top of our finances…he's been a little spacey since mom's…left."

"Alright, alright, meant no offence, just trying to fit you in a House. Alright, it was a little tough, but I'd say you'd be good in RAVENCLAW!"

Adriana jumped up as the hat shouted the last word so that the whole Hall could hear. The hat was then pulled off her head and Adriana was pushed to a table with clapping students. Still not sure what just happened, she sat down next to an Asian girl with beautiful black long hair.

"Hi, my name is Cho, welcome to Ravenclaw! Wow, you definitely don't look like a first year. Why are you being sorted so late?"

"Um…hi, I'm Adriana and uh…could you maybe tell me what just happened?"

"Oh! You're an American, I guess you just moved here. Hahah, wow, no wonder you look so confused. Okay, so basically there are four Houses in Hogwarts: Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Each House has it's own personality and the students in it share the same qualities."

Adriana stared at her, dazed.

"Oh gosh, I guess I'm going a little fast. Okay, so Ravenclaw for example. The kids in this House tend to be on the smarter side. We do pretty well in our studies, better than the other classes. Everyone would say that Gryffindor is the best House just because Harry Potter's in it along with Hermione Granger and they tend to underestimate Ravenclaw. But don't worry, this year we'll show them! Hey, are you good a Quidditch? 'Cause we could use a new chaser." Cho looked at Adriana with a bright smile.

"Um…Quidditch? I've heard of it and seen a couple matches on TV but I've never actually played it. Madam Penniworth frowned upon such boyish acts…" Once again, Adriana found herself trailing off as she saw Cho's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Boyish…? Well, um, whatever you say, but you should watch our matches. They're really fun!"

Adriana smiled as she and Cho made their way from the Great Hall to their dormitories. _My first friend, this might be better than I thought._

"By the way," Cho interjected, interrupting Adriana's thoughts, "what's TV?"


End file.
